Traditional vocabulary learning methods require memorization of words and their definitions without or with little associations to help reinforce the information that has been learned. Memory retrieval cues are therefore minimal and the information is often quickly forgotten. Moreover, although vocabulary is a tool by which to communicate other subjects, the words compiled for the subject of vocabulary are often unrelated to and useless for the learning of other relevant subjects, thereby defeating an important purpose of the vocabulary learning and the continued decline in the ability to recall the learned words and/or their meanings.
For study of and research regarding a subject matter of interest, it is often advantageous to view synopses of documents to quickly determine their relevance to the subject matter of interest. Compilation of such synopses, however, can require a tedious manual process of reading the documents and writing the short summaries. Additionally, the synopses are often subjective to the individual(s) who compiles the synopses, and therefore often do not convey the subject matter to which the documents relate with sufficient accuracy to allow for a quick determination of the relevant subjects by a reader.
In authoring a document, there are various vocabulary norms to which the author can adhere for producing a high quality work, and which, if, on the other hand, are not followed, result in a work of poor quality. For example, overuse of certain words can ruin the flow of the document and distract the reader from the substance intended to be conveyed. Conventional writing systems do not provide sufficient tools for helping the author adhere to such norms.